


不是淫纹是纯爱

by Chimner



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 射精管理, 尿道普雷, 强制高潮, 淫纹
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimner/pseuds/Chimner
Summary: 武藤游戏（表）x海马濑人次元黑暗面之后，已经交往的表海虽然木马官方译名是圭平但我还是习惯他被叫木马，所以这里当做昵称了预警见tag，ooc都是我的，常识和逻辑也被我吃了建议放下三观阅读，阅读途中如有不适请及时中止阅读，非常感谢
Relationships: 表海 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	不是淫纹是纯爱

武藤游戏有个烦恼。

这已经是他和海马濑人确立关系的第三个月了，三个月间他们没少上床，决斗更甚。但与决斗时那个激情、聒噪，总想着用誓言和怪兽效果淹没彼此的海马君大相径庭的是——床上的海马从不发出声音。除了基本的交流感受，海马永远是沉默的。哪怕游戏紧拥着他一同攀上高潮，海马也只是攥紧床单不发一语，没有一丁点恋人在上床时会发出的声音。

游戏曾无数次在仅有的肉体交缠声中思索：「海马君和我做爱真的舒服吗？」「会不会我的技术其实很烂？」「这跟我和城之内君看的片子不一样……」

他也不是没想过去问问海马本人，奈何社长大人平时不是出差就是忙得脚不沾地，游戏开发和决斗又大量占据了他们为数不多的日常时间……等到两人终于能够独处时，游戏看着男友双眼下方那层薄薄的乌青，怎么也无法将这种不太愉快的话题说出口。

那天游戏上完这周最后一堂课就直奔海马公司，一路上路过不少青眼白龙。在大厦门口最大的那只青眼白龙底下，游戏见到了海马圭平。

“下午好啊木马君，你怎么在这里？”游戏喊着圭平的昵称，笑着和他打招呼。对方却是一副忧心忡忡的模样：“哥哥今天不能见你，他今天不接待任何人。”

“啊？”游戏一愣，“发生了什么事吗？”

圭平警惕地看了看四周，牵起游戏的手把他拉到一个无人的角落，叹了口气说：“其实哥哥不让我讲的，但我想还是告诉你比较好……”

游戏微微睁大眼：“怎么了？”

圭平又深吸了一口气，犹豫了一会儿才接着说道：“听好了游戏，这件事我只告诉你一个人……哥哥他身上……确切的说是肚子上，出现了一个奇怪的纹路。”

“奇怪的纹路？”

“是暗红色的，有点复杂的花纹，不像是纹身……但确实擦不掉也洗不掉。”

“什么时候出现的？”

“昨天晚上。昨天白天有个竞争公司派来的决斗者找哥哥决斗，扬言说要打败哥哥抢夺海马公司的新成果……哥哥当然不会输给那样的家伙！只是没想到那家伙在决斗途中塞了一张奇怪的陷阱卡到哥哥的卡组里……虽然那张卡很快被哥哥发现并销毁了，但是到了晚上，那张卡上的花纹却出现在哥哥的身体上……”海马圭平越说声音越小，隐约夹带着抽鼻子的声音，游戏从口袋里掏出纸巾递过去，却被对方轻轻挡开，“可是哥哥不让我插手这件事也不让私人医生看，还说这事不科学，不值得花精力在上面……但哥哥今天一整天都没什么精神……怎么办，游戏，我好担心，万一那个纹路对哥哥的身体有害……”男孩声音颤抖，双手紧紧地捏着西装下摆。

游戏微微屈下膝，把手放在对方的肩膀上：“放心吧木马君，海马君是稳重的成年人，他能照顾好自己的身体。如果他面临着什么问题，我就去和他一起解决问题。”说着他对男孩露出一个令人放心的笑容，“虽然你刚才说海马君今天不接见任何人，但是可以让我进去看看他吗？”

—— —— ——

游戏快步奔跑在熟悉的走廊上，这条走廊尽头左转就是海马社长的办公室。海马给了他进出这间办公室的特殊权限，游戏将右眼贴近门边的虹膜识别系统，一旁的自动门应声开启，游戏走进去，看到海马濑人一如既往坐在那张靠窗的办公桌后面。

海马的气色确实不太好，游戏隔老远就能感受到他散发出的低气压。今天他上身只穿了一件黑色的高领紧身衣，不易察觉的汗水仍然从他的额角渗出，沾湿了棕色的发尾。

“你怎么来了？”对方没好气地开口，“你要是想决斗，今天我不奉陪。”

“我不想决斗。”游戏三两步迈向前，扣住海马的手腕把人从桌子后面拉出来，感觉掌心的温度比往常要高一些，“我有事找你。”

说完他拽着海马直接进了旁边的休息室，对方意外的没有甩开他，好像在犹豫什么，游戏趁着他没回神的档利落地把那件黑高领往上一掀。

“你丫……你干吗？！”海马立即制止了他，手劲大得仿佛要把游戏的腕骨捏碎。游戏却没空理会这个——如同圭平所说的暗红色纹路正盘踞在海马的小腹上，随着呼吸轻微起伏。花纹笔画棱角分明，看上去像某种形状对称的古代文字，长长的笔尾顺着小腹向下延伸，一路探到黑色的皮裤里。

“这就是木马君提到的纹路吗？”武藤游戏左手攥着海马的衣摆，右手一伸就要往上摸，海马立刻抓紧他：“木马跟你说了？我都告诉他了不要多管闲事！”

海马的情绪上脸，游戏看他脸色红一阵白一阵的，不禁觉得有些好笑，但又没敢笑出来：“木马君也是担心你，这种前所未见的图案凭空出现在身体上，怎么看都很可疑……”他把手腕从海马手中抽出来，小心翼翼地改为摩挲海马的侧腰。大少爷的自尊心强得很，哪怕身为他的恋人，这种时候也得从最基本的询问开始。

“我可以摸吗？”游戏抬头往上看，海马细眯着眼睛，一副不可置否的样子，这通常相当于百分之八十的拒绝。“那我换个说法吧，海马君。”游戏站直身子，从上往下看进那双蓝眼睛，“为了弄清楚这个纹路是怎么回事，我需要触摸它。”

海马也盯着他：“哼，摸了你就能知道解决的方法吗？”

“我不确定摸过之后能不能解决问题，但不摸的话肯定什么也解决不了。”

“我早就摸过了，无事发生。”

“但是除了海马君自己以外还没有人摸过，对不对？”

“那倒是。”海马沉吟了一下，游戏坚定不移的紫色眸子令他动摇——这也不是第一次了。海马公司的大社长从不是拖泥带水的人，过了一会儿他点点头，“游戏，你是我认可的决斗者，我相信你的判断力和决策力，现在向我证明你刚才说过的话。”

游戏听他在这节骨眼也要讲那套中二气息满满的说辞，忍不住直想笑，但联想到眼下的情形连忙定了定心神，移动双手改为握住海马的腰，轻轻地把对方压在休息室的沙发上：“失礼了。”

那是一双打牌的手，五指修长指甲圆润，指腹带着薄茧，无论搓牌还是抽卡都行云流水。游戏先是用食指和中指稍微施力按了按腰窝，继而往肚脐拢去，拇指肚连着鱼际肌一起从花纹中间向两边蹭过。

“唔……！！”摩擦带起一阵莫名的热度，从小腹直接蹿上天灵盖，激得海马不由挺了挺腰。

“海马君有什么感觉吗？”游戏敏锐地察觉到海马的动作，一手揽住恋人的后腰，腾出另一只手来整个儿盖在海马小腹上。

“等等，游戏……”海马挣扎起来，游戏一贯孩子体温，那只手掌由于来时的跑动染上了不同以往的热度，怀炉似得熨在那块花纹上。海马瞪大眼睛，震惊地发现纹路开始发光——奇妙的快感开始顺着他体内的血管奔腾，像风吹过干草原上的火苗。

“你勃起了，海马君。”游戏的语气同样惊讶，他正坐在海马的裤裆位置，逐渐火热的鼓起顶到了他的裆部，“摸这里让你感觉很舒服吗？”

“开玩笑！还不是因为你摸得磨磨唧唧才会这样！”海马立即像被激怒的猫似的爆炸了，挣扎着想要坐起来，几乎把坐在他身上的游戏掀翻在地。

“啊！不要乱动啊，海马君。”游戏稳稳抓住海马暴动的身体，选择忠实地贯彻着自己的行动逻辑：“我稍微用点力哦？”说完他不等海马回答，直接压着那块纹路往下按去——海马的身体瞬间绷紧了，腰背拱成一道美妙的弧形，暗红色的纹路上方逐渐浮现出一对小小的数字，『50』。

「这是什么？」

游戏愣住了，海马似乎还沉浸在刚刚的冲击里没有回神。游戏摩挲着那个数字，顺着纹路向下，脱下了海马的裤子。海马的内裤不出意外的已经被润湿了，游戏脱掉这条内裤，不由分说把那根由于暴露在空气中微微颤抖，顶端还分泌着新鲜的前列腺液的肉棒吃进了嘴里。

“游戏？！你突然又做什么！”海马浑身一激灵，双手抵着游戏的脑门就要往后推，游戏不甘示弱地扣住他的大腿直接来了个深喉。海马立刻没了动作，游戏感受到对方的阴茎愈发坚硬，抬眼一瞧，海马果然是一副咬着嘴唇的沉默模样。

游戏熟练地逗弄着嘴里的东西。海马的冠状沟尤为敏感，游戏顺着那里来回舔了两圈，又细心地照顾了里筋和马眼，当他含住龟头吮吸的时候，海马的大腿突然夹紧了他，一股浓浊的液体灌进了他的口腔里。

“唔……好浓。”茶几的中央摆着纸巾盒，游戏从里面抽出几张纸巾，包着嘴把浓稠的液体吐在上面，“海马君有多久没自慰过了？”

“从这次的项目开始以后。”海马有点气喘，但不妨碍他眼风凛冽地瞪了游戏一眼，“有你在我为什么要自慰？”

“哈哈，毕竟新项目很棘手……”游戏不好意思地挠挠头，想起项目开始近一个月以来他俩每次见面都是昼夜不分地做设计写程序，人一沾床就睡了，别提做爱，连一起手冲的精力都没有。

“对不起……”

“为什么道歉？”

“这一个月怠慢了海马君……”

“你是觉得我离了性就活不成吗？”

“没有！绝对没有这个意思！”

游戏连连摇头，海马看着那颗摇晃个不停的海星头，突然感觉心情大好，手一伸把人拉起来，哼一了声说：“现在就是你补偿的机会。”

游戏的脸色也缓和下来，露出一个安心的笑容：“我一定会珍惜的。”说完他转身去休息室的柜子里拿避孕套，回来的时候却愣在了原地，“海马君，你肚子上的数字……”

海马顺着他的视线往下看去，数字从『50』变成了『49』。

“你做了什么？”海马皱眉。

“我做了什么？”游戏也皱起眉头，“用嘴让海马君高潮？啊……”这话一说出来两个人就突然都懂了——这个数字怕不是记录着海马本人性高潮的次数。

“这是要做什么？这有什么意义？！”海马很是抓狂，“我现在就去把那家公司的股份冻结。”

“冷静一点啊海马君！现在要解决的问题不是那个！”游戏拉住海马，“你看过那张卡片了吧？那上面有没有写什么？”

海马沉吟了一会儿：“写着直接作用于玩家，效果持续时间结束后玩家生命值归零……净是些无稽之谈，我看完就烧了。”

“持续时间是多久？”

“两回合。”

“等等，你拿到这张卡是昨天……按照时间推算的话两回合是不是意味着两天？！”

“是又怎样？”

“那今天不就是最后时限了吗？！”

“游戏，我知道你容易相信一些玄幻的话题，但是这种不符合实际的玩笑话没必要放在心上。”

“万一到了明天海马君真的受伤了怎么办？我不能拿海马君的生命开玩笑。”

“于是你就要让我一晚上性高潮五十次？这照样会出人命的。”

“唔……”游戏噤声，露出一副确实如此但又不愿放弃的表情，思索了一阵之后又开口道：“其实也不好说，我们还不确定这五十次是指什么形式的性高潮……更何况我们已经有了一次不是吗？”

海马抱着手背靠在沙发上，游戏俯下身帮他卷起上衣的下摆：“我们先试试看，好不好，海马君？”

黑色的紧身衣被推到了最上方。游戏亲了亲恋人形状匀称的腹肌，继而一路往上，亲吻凸出的锁骨。海马身材修长，肌肉紧实地包裹在骨骼上，没有一丝多余的线条。两颗嫣红的果实翘立在雪白的胸肌上，游戏用手指捏住一边，牙齿叼住另一边，动作娴熟地爱抚起来，空闲的那只手则向下，握住了海马隐约再度抬起头来的下体。

海马的呼吸开始变得急促，加速的心跳声透过胸腔震动游戏的鼓膜。游戏用舌头抵住那枚肉珠，舌尖打着圈地拨弄，同时食指和拇指捻住另一边揉搓，变换着频率用指腹磨蹭乳尖。很快两颗乳珠全部充血勃起，像小石子一样硬挺，染上了迷人的深红色。刚还只是半勃状态的阴茎也完全挺立起来，又硬又烫得占据了游戏的手心。游戏快速地撸动着它，毫不留情地挤压肉竿和阴囊，又仿佛催促一般戳刺顶端。海马的身体一阵痉挛，双手紧紧捏住了游戏的肩膀，游戏知道他这是要射精的前兆，迅速用拇指堵住出口的小孔。

“啊……！！游戏、你干吗？！”被强行阻断射精的海马眼刀霍霍地看向罪魁祸首，可惜眼尾的红晕使这次攻击效果倍减。

“我在验证海马君的性高潮需不需要伴随射精。”游戏说着往纹路的方向看去，“哇，数字真的减少了！”

海马也低头，那个红色的数字由『49』变为了『48』。

“这么说不要射精的高潮也可以，太好了！”游戏笑得开朗，整个人都很YA☆DA☆ZE☆。

“你这么高兴干吗。”海马阴沉着脸——眼下『48』也不是个小数字。

“既然确定了性高潮的形式不限，那就好办多了。”游戏顿了顿，继续说道，“因为一个晚上射精五十次不现实，所以我刚才想到一个办法。”他伸长手去够靠在沙发一角的书包，海马甚至不知道那里什么时候放了个书包。游戏拉开书包拉链，从里面掏出一个长条形的小盒子，打开盖子，里面竟然是一根拉珠造型的金属棒。

“游戏……你这……”海马呆住，“你怎么会有这种东西？”

“嘿嘿，我之前从网上买的。”游戏笑得很腼腆，“因为海马君总是看不出舒不舒服的样子，所以我就想要不要买点什么助助兴……没想到真的有可以用上它的这一天，感觉就像终于翻开了盖卡一样，好开心！”

“盖卡？！”海马语塞，“游戏，我警告你，你要是敢把这个塞到我身体里，我们今天就结束！”

“别这么说嘛，海马君，我不会让你难受的。”游戏的语气真诚得很。海马直想踹他，奈何自己的命根子正被对方死死握着，顶端还被摁住了，只得作罢。

“放心吧海马君，不会很痛的，如果哪里难受你就告诉我，好吗？”游戏移开摁在马眼处的手指，将溢出来的液体悉数舔净，“我觉得现在可以让海马君不射精并到达高潮的，没什么比这个更合适了。”说完他把金属棒对准翕张的小孔，一点一点插了进去。

海马的身体难以自抑地颤抖起来，被陌生的东西插进尿道的感觉非比寻常，金属的冰冷触感令他脑中警铃大作：“快……拔出去……”海马用脚掌推游戏的肚子，对方回他说不行。

「太……太深了……」

金属棒插到一半的时候海马绷直了身体，他快不行了，棒子凹凸不平的表面折磨着尿道脆弱的内壁。他还想射得不行，却只能用咬着手腕后仰的姿势来遏制住自己想要大声呼喊的渴望。白炽灯苍白的光线打在他伸直的脖颈上，像照亮了一只濒死的天鹅。

不知道过了多久，游戏终于把尿道棒全数塞了进去。海马双眼涣散地靠在沙发上，仿佛意识已经远去，游戏轻轻拍了拍他的脸，“海马君，海马君？”

海马轻哼一声，转头盯着游戏：“这下你满意了？”

“嗯。”游戏还是笑眯眯的，他示意海马看自己的下腹，那里的数字又减少了一位：“没想到海马君被尿道棒插入也能到达高潮，真好。”

「哪里好了……」海马脱力地想，对发生在自己身上的事感到疲惫不堪。他拉着游戏坐起，把对方的手指引向自己的后穴：“快点开始吧。”他斜了眼挂在墙上的钟表，“如果按你说的今天是最后期限，那我们剩的时间也不多了。”

“好。”游戏点点头，顺从地将润滑液挤在手上，两指探进柔软的入口做扩张。游戏的准备工作一贯温柔得很，海马对此谈不上有多喜欢。等到可以伸进三个手指的时候游戏开始按摩他的前列腺，细小的电流窜了上来。海马找到游戏空闲的那只手，五根手指分别钻进对方的指间，游戏意识到他的企图，回握了他。

“有哪里不舒服吗？”游戏轻声问，熟练地运动着手指。海马正想回他没有，一股唐突而剧烈的热度猛得从下腹升起，像有三只青眼白龙对他使出了毁灭的爆裂疾风弹。海马一声闷哼，下意识地往下看去——纹路正在发出耀眼的红光，连带着他的身体也像着火一般燃烧起来。

“海马君？！”游戏吓了一跳，惊慌地抽出手指，慌乱中指甲刮过肠壁上敏感的那一点，只见海马身体一跳，竟然就这样又高潮了。

“海马君……你变得比平时更敏感了……”游戏托着下巴沉思，“这果然不是普通的纹路，是淫纹。”

“淫纹？那是什么？”海马睁大眼睛，“你怎么会知道这种东西，游戏。”

“哈哈哈，是……是城之内君和我聊天的时候告诉我的。”游戏干笑着打哈哈，他总不能说是自己从杂志上看到的，更何况海马已经把他的小薄本焚书坑儒过一次了。

海马揣着手：“你以后少跟那个凡骨聊这种无聊的话题。”

游戏连忙转移话题：“哈哈，话说回来没想到竟然能见到真的淫纹，我一直以为这只存在于都市传说呢。”

“哼，都是胡扯。”海马冷哼一声，正想再嘲讽两句，却被游戏的动作生生把话憋回了肚子里。游戏凑近摸了他正在发光的『淫纹』，真实的快感贯穿了他的中枢神经。

“海马君果然更有感觉了。”游戏的语气很笃定。海马无法反驳，刚才那一下让他的阴茎和乳头都勃得厉害，后穴也开始分泌更多的肠液。

“少废话了，快进来吧。”海马索性张开腿，两指左右撑开咕啾冒水的肉穴，他现在比谁都更想赶快脱离目前的处境。游戏见他这么大胆，脸蛋一红，很快就坡下驴地架住海马的两条大长腿：“那我进去了？”在开始之前游戏拿来一个靠垫给海马，叫他垫着不要伤到背。

初次进入异常顺利，得益于充分的扩张与润滑。游戏两手撑在海马两侧，试探性地抽插起来，不知道是出于敏感还是紧张，海马的体内比以往要紧，死死咬住游戏的阴茎。

“哈……海马君，你咬这么紧我不好动……”游戏发出一声叹息，海马骤然收紧的内里夹得他差点交待在里面。他伸出一只手抚摸海马的肌肤，试图让恋人放松下来。

海马的状况也没好到哪里去，淫纹让他的身体异常敏感，游戏仅仅是插进来就让他近乎登顶。“你……过来一点。”他对游戏勾了勾手指，游戏照做，海马双臂环绕上对方的脖子，让彼此的上半身贴在一起，“好了，你动吧。”

这样的姿势让双方的鼻尖都埋进了对方的脖颈里，游戏呼吸着海马的气息，感觉心情放松不少。很快，紧紧夹着他的甬道也逐渐松弛。游戏重新动作起来，没多久就找到了海马体内熟悉的那一点。每当他冲撞上去，海马都会蜷起脚趾，颤动着圈紧他的脖子。

游戏的速度越来越快，变着角度撞击已经被刺激得微微鼓起的那块软肉。海马偏着头，恨不得把靠枕吃进嘴里似的狠狠叼住，却还是没能忍住在接踵而至的高潮中发出一声绵长的呻吟。涨红的下体颤抖着想要射精，却由于出口被堵住，只能顺着棒子的顶端流出几滴可怜兮兮的液体。

海马艰难地喘息着，感觉意识正在不受控制地离自己远去……然而很快又被难以忽视的另一件事拉扯回来——游戏的阴茎变得比之前更大了，滚烫地撑满了狭窄的甬道。

“游戏……你他妈……”海马恶狠狠地别过头，想要给上面那位得寸进尺的家伙来一记眼刀，目光所及却是自己下腹部闪烁着光芒的数字从45变为了44。

“对不起，海马君，我第一次听到你在床上发出这样的声音，不自觉就……”游戏双手握着恋人的腰，脸贴在那对锁骨里，海马能感受到他说话时微微呼出的热气。

“海马君……为什么从不在和我做爱的时候发出声音呢？”像是酝酿了很久终于说出口了一样，游戏长长地吐出一口气，细密的吻落在恋人耳后粉红的肌肤上。

“你这讲的什么鬼话？”奇妙的感觉升腾而起，像一个从未被重视过的问题终于水落石出，横亘在他俩面前，海马不太想面对它，“专注你该干的事，少说这些没用的。”

“怎么会是没用的呢。”游戏的声音隐约透露着点委屈，海马毫不怀疑自己现在扭头就能看到男友泫然欲泣的狗狗眼。然而没等他有所动作，游戏就倾身上来含住了他的右耳，湿热的舌头沿着耳廓转了一圈，接着耳骨被唇瓣包覆，舌头直接钻进了耳孔里。游戏似乎有点生气，故意将舌头伸进耳道里搅动，性交似的进出，每次换气都将潮热的吐息吹进去。

“海马君被舔耳朵能高潮吗？”游戏低哑着声线，这让海马不合时宜地想起他身体里曾经居住的另一个灵魂。游戏的手掌再度罩住了他的小腹，揉摁炽热的纹路，“我在这里感受到了海马生命的鼓动。”

“啊、呜……”细碎的呻吟再次不受控制地溢了出来，海马把脸埋进了手臂里，试图把这些本不该出现的声音全部吞回喉咙里去。在双眼被手臂遮蔽的黑暗里，右耳的水声更为清晰地传了过来，有节奏的咕啾声一下下击打着脑髓，仿佛脑子就要被这样操到融化了。

“别弄了……游戏……”海马想推开压在自己身上的人，可是手怎么也使不上力气。下腹部烫得厉害，游戏还坏心地把玩他红肿的乳头，海马毫不怀疑自己确实高潮了，还在他掐住那两粒软肉的时候再一次被推上了高潮——在仍然什么都射不出来的情况下。

“海马君为什么不发出声音呢？”游戏的话语传进海马糊作一团的意识里，像隔着一层波浪，“是我之前的做法让海马君觉得不舒服吗？只要你愿意告诉我，我都可以改……”这句尾音也溶进波浪里，仿佛在颤抖。

“说什么……傻话……”海马支起胳膊，努力想要坐起来。游戏的体重轻，压着他的力道却是毋庸置疑，海马只得反手抓住他的小臂，“你是我认可的人，我认可的人在任何方面都是无可挑剔的！而……”说到这里他停顿了三秒有余，过长的刘海遮住了他的眼睛，“而至于你说的那个问题，那是因为……”

“那是因为……？”

游戏瞪大了眼睛——海马的话没说完，但海马的耳朵变红了，他由那双红透了的耳朵自然而然地猜到了这句话完整的含义——

『那是因为他不好意思。』

“海马君……”游戏的表情柔软下来，有什么甜蜜的东西在一瞬间充满了他，像一束阳光，让他忍不住想要亲亲海马，而他实际也这么做了。

没等游戏凑上前，海马就抢先一步将他摁在了自己的嘴唇上。唇舌交缠的间隙海马解开了游戏的衬衣扣子，游戏拥抱着他，感受到对方颇有存在感的乳头赤裸裸地贴在了他的胸肌上。

海马再次开口时夹杂着吞咽的声音：“继续吧，别让我太无聊。”

游戏搂着他说：“我会很努力的，所以让我多听听你的声音吧，海马君。”

再度插入的时候海马全身都由于过度的兴奋战栗不止，游戏亲吻他的肩胛骨安抚他，双手揪住硬挺的乳头轻轻拉扯。淫纹的效果越来越强烈，所有的快感都被成倍地放大，海马终于在游戏下一次深顶中无法控制地哭叫出声。

“海马君、海马君……”游戏叼着海马后颈凸出的骨节吮吸，贪恋着恋人的声音而不断蹂躏对方的敏感点，在碾住乳尖的同时咬着对方的耳朵吹气：“濑人……”

“唔……！！”海马高高地扬起头，浑身痉挛着去了。游戏不愿让他休息，就着高潮后的不应期揉搓海马的肉棒，边顶边用手指围着滚烫的纹路打转。海马根本敌不过这样的刺激，要逃似的撑着沙发靠背往外探身，却被游戏摁住了上半身，红肿的乳头蹭上冰凉粗糙的沙发表面，又去了一次，大半个人挂在沙发上。游戏扶起他，扭过他的脸和他接吻。海马脸色潮红，双颊被口涎和生理性的泪水弄得乱七八糟，在接吻的间隙喃喃着说不要了。

“海马君，好可爱……”游戏端详着这张脸，这张脸现在沉沦在快感里，没有半点平日盛气凌人的模样，情色中甚至透露着茫然。

「好想欺负海马……」一个声音在游戏的脑海中响起，分明就是他自己，「操坏他，让他成为我的。」游戏被自己这个想法吓得吃了一惊，急忙摇头想把这个声音驱逐出去——海马是他的恋人更是他的朋友，他的宿敌，和他一路纠缠至今的最重要的人，他说什么也不能在这种时候……

“游戏……”海马叫住了他，游戏回神，入目的是对方仿佛能看进他心灵的亮晶晶的蓝眼睛。海马捏着他的脸，手法不甚温柔：“操坏我。”他一字一句地说，“操坏我，然后这一切就都能结束了。”

“海马君……”游戏搭上那只手，无论何时何地，海马濑人都总能做出让他意料之外却又欣喜无比的决定。他点点头，俯身上对方的后背复述：“我不会让你太难受的。”

年轻的决斗王在自己的领地上开疆扩土，大开大合地光顾湿软的甬道。同样年轻的社长几乎匍匐在休息室的沙发上，清晰地感受到身下的皮革已经被自己灼热的体温捂出了温度。尿道棒被沙发座位顶着刺向更深处的时候海马再也控制不住自己的声音，呜咽着呼唤游戏的名字。

“唔、啊……游、游戏……拔出来……”

“拔出什么？”

“你塞在我里面的那个该死的东西！”海马气结，游戏绝对是明知故问。对方好整以暇地扶着他，空出一只手捏住尿道棒露在外面的那一小截，非但没有拔出，反而施力往里一按——

“嗯啊！！”海马失声尖叫，快感的闪电击中了他，他的视野刹白一片。

“海马君被尿道棒顶到更里面也可以高潮吗？”游戏似乎格外享受海马现在坦诚的模样，捏着棒子顶端的手指微微下压又轻微晃动。大概是顶上前列腺了，海马的身体过筛般地颤抖，呜咽逐渐变成含糊不清的哼鸣，像猫叫。

“拔出去……游戏、唔……”海马艰难地将手伸向大腿，向上抓住游戏的手。他快被这磨人的干性高潮逼疯了，眼下任何一点细微的刺激都能被淫纹的作用无限放大，化作快感的星星在他视线中闪烁。他的尿道胀痛着，精液叫嚣着想要喷薄而出，“拔出来，游戏……我想、唔嗯……让我射……”

这可能是社长大人这辈子最低声下气的一次请求了。游戏抽出手，转而覆上海马的手，引导着对方捏上尿道棒露在外面所剩无几的柄：“我知道，海马君，可是你忘了吗？你还需要高潮很多次。”说着他握住海马的手，“让我们来数数看海马君可以在射精之前高潮几次吧。”

尿道塞被两人的手牵引着向外抽去的时候海马哭了，确切的说是他控制不了自己的眼泪被炸裂的快感刺激得夺眶而出。拉珠状的金属棒一节节撑开敏感无比的马眼，又在退出一半的时候被一口气插回去，循环往复。海马果然去了，尿道被近乎暴力地奸淫着，烟花般的极乐快感俘获了他的神经。他大口喘息，接连不断地被自己的手和游戏的手强制送上高潮，理性和理智都远离了他，他变成一滩脑子里只想着射精的肉块，只能伸着舌头发出淫乱的声音。

「我要死了。」海马神智模糊地想，「我会被操弄尿道高潮致死。」

不知道过去了多久，游戏放开了海马的手，那只手像脱线木偶一样啪嗒掉在了沙发上。游戏从背后轻轻揽着海马，贴着他湿透的发尾说：“差不多可以拔出来了。”

海马没来得及反应这句话意味着什么，游戏捻住柄，平稳而快速地把尿道棒整个儿抽了出来。灭顶的巨浪吞噬了海马，几滴前液从饱受蹂躏的小孔里滴落出来，继而是大股的白浊喷射而出。海马浑身痉挛，漂亮的蓝色瞳仁上翻，胡言乱语地叫游戏。武藤游戏紧紧地拥着他陷入迷乱的躯体，交握住他的手。几滴液体溅到了海马的脸上，游戏让他趴伏在沙发上，突然意识到自己还勃起在海马的身体里。

“海马君，木马君说那张被放进你的卡组的卡是陷阱卡对不对？我在想，这张卡的另一个效果是不是就是让海马君在和我做爱的时候发出声音呢？”游戏捏着海马的细腰，一下接一下地顶进最深处，海马的肠壁绞着他，像在呼吸一样收缩，“如果真的是这样，我也得感谢一下那位不知名的决斗者才是……海马君？”

海马的身体软绵绵的，如果不是腰被游戏捏在手里，估计早就顺着沙发滑到地上了。游戏又喊了他一声，伸手摸向对方的小腹——那里湿得一塌糊涂，没了尿道塞的阻拦，海马的阴茎像真的坏掉了一样不断流出水来，液体变得清澈，看来正经历着轻微的潮吹。

“你还好吗，海马君？”游戏扶住海马的肩膀把他翻过来，海马深海色的瞳孔聚不起焦，艳红的舌尖搭在湿润的嘴唇上，显然已经彻底失神了。游戏捧着他的脸接吻，把那根软塌塌的湿舌头卷进自己的嘴里，吮出啧啧的水声。这个世界上只有极为少数的人可以见到海马濑人如此不设防的一面，武藤游戏有幸成为其中一员。而可以乘人之危袭击海马濑人不设防的舌头的，武藤游戏可能是独一份。

这个单方面的索吻格外持久，久到游戏将自己全数交代在海马体内的最深处，而海马的身体开始由于空气的温度轻微地颤抖，游戏才恋恋不舍地放开海马的嘴唇，从对方的体内退出来。退出来的时候游戏习惯性地低头看了看那块花纹，令人庆幸的是，数字也终于归零，那块花纹的颜色正在逐渐变淡，不一会儿就消失无踪了。

沙发不出意外地变得一塌糊涂，游戏到柜子里找了条毯子出来把海马裹在里面，思考是这样直接带海马回家，还是多少把沙发擦一擦。

「不知道海马的办公室里会不会有抹布……」

他想。

「还好沙发是皮的。」


End file.
